Shadows
by Narugirl12
Summary: Hinata is given to the demon that resides near Konoha in hopes the suspect will stop. Faster than she thought would happen, they both have feelings for each other. Will it last or will his brother take her? Can they stop him? Bad summary. Slightly evil Kurama. NaruHina. I haven't been keeping up with the show btw
1. Chapter 1

**It's a short beginning but hey, whatever. This story was actually meant to go in th Beauty and Beast direction but I cut that out pretty quick as I was typing. It just happened. So I don't own Naruto and from what I've been hearing, I really wish I did. It's pissing me off. That's the reason I haven't watched since the semester ended. That, and no wifi.**

A shadow moved through the halls with an aura of death following him. His task was tedious. It had been done hundreds of times before and he wished with what little bit of humanity he had left, beings would stop pestering him. Mortals should fear immortals- not go searching for them. If this was the way of the world, then perhaps he should die. It was something he could escape but couldn't capture.

He paused at the small sounds of sobs from somewhere in his halls. It was a woman. She was scared. The beast smiled with pleasure- something he hadn't done in a long time. Quickly and quietly, he crept through his castle searching for her. From his time here, it didn't take long to find his prey curled up against the wall. She didn't even notice the being was there before his deathly aura weighed upon her. When she looked up, frozen, he observed her and took in her features. In most cases, he wouldn't but she was different.

Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, stopping at her waistline. Though it was dark, he could see her eyes were a pale lilac. Her skin was almost pearl white. She was very enticing if he were to say so himself. Her gown hugged every curve the woman had and the blue material shimmered. A simple, blue ribbon acted as a headband with a few thick strands framing her face.

He bent down low and reached a hand forward but she jerked away, too afraid to let him near. "D-Don't touch m-me!" She demanded fearfully, however her eyes showed bravery.

"You came here." The beast reminded as he sat there, crouched in front of her. "You're mine now." His voice, like normal, was gravelly and commanding. Here was someone who was afraid- and a woman no less.

The young woman's eyes widened for a mere second before she lowered her head and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Then… Then kill me." The monster titled his head in curiosity and confusion. "The stories… You capture and do what you want to them. You torture and murder innocent people-"

"I get it but," she glanced at him. "They're wrong. Your people come here on their own. If I catch you here, of course I'll play with you."

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

The immortal had to think. This was the longest conversation he had had with someone else in a while. It would be nice to have some company after this. There were multiple ways in but he controlled the way out. She couldn't escape. He smiled and held out a hand. "Tell me about yourself."

Her eyes widened in shock and slight happiness but there was also a sadness and fear that lingered, giving the monster a feeling of delight. He prayed those feelings would stay. He needed a toy and her negativity was his ticket to fun. "Th-Thank you-"

"Do not think I am being kind." He interrupted. "I have been alone for a _very _long time. All I want is some fun."

She tucked her knees closer to her chest. "Fun?"

"Your negative emotions. Humans carry such powerful negativity in their hearts; it's fun to mess with it."

The young woman shook and bowed her head, contemplating. "No."

"What?" he responded angrily. Who was she to tell him no?

"I've suffered far too much in life to be berated by someone like you! By someone who-"

He grabbed her and pulled her by her throat to meet his face. She whimpered quietly and her already reddened eyes became teary. "That life is gone. Anything from before entering my domain… It's all a memory. This is what you're living now!" He dropped her, feeling something familiar on his claws. He cursed himself and let his eyes dart over. She held the back of her neck, looking as if she were in pain. He moved closer but she crawled back. He growled and yanked her in his direction, dragging her across the floor.

"Let me go." She demanded fearfully as he flipped her onto her stomach and sat on top of her.

He observed her scratch, watching as it grew and burned her skin. If this was any other human being, she would be dead by now. Instead, it was taking its damned time- not that he didn't care. He did. It was just very confusing and odd. He placed his hand against it, willing it to stop. When he pulled away, all that was left was four-clawed scar. "Who are you?" he demanded. There was only a certain kind of people who could slow the process.

"Pl-Please get o-off f-first." She pleaded, uncomfortable with their position.

"Tell me who and what you are then we'll see." He needed to know.

"Hinata," She answered quietly. He pressed for more. "Hyūga. I'm a shinobi from the Leaf Village."

He growled, shoving her into the floor. "Why are you here?"

Fear over took Hinata and she quickly spoke, rambling. "My family… Th-They sent me here. Someone has been murdering the village people and everyone suspects you. I was sent here because only a shinobi can subdue you… They chose me to come here because I am weak. They hoped I would die." She blurted out, breaking down shortly after.

He climbed off and stepped back. "Go and tell your village I'm not killing your precious people but I will gladly help whoever it is if your village ever thinks of sending someone here again, understand?"

Her cries subsided and she sat up, wiping her eyes. "You're… letting me go?"

The beast closed his eyes. When he opened them and waved his hand, a light appeared at the end of the hall. His blood red irises landed on Hinata and he grinned maliciously. "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat on her hands and knees, gasping for air. She couldn't believe she was alive. She was always told he was a malicious and terrible beast who would do anything to kill. A part of her felt sorry that he was alone- that he had no one to talk to. Before they were separated, she thought she'd ask his name. It probably meant a lot to him; there had been a tiny and sincere smile on his face when he replied. Hinata fell back and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight warm her. After several minutes of relaxation, she climbed to her feet and headed back home, expecting to be scolded. First, she would have to report to the Hokage.

She felt nervous and took her time. Would they believe her? No one had escaped before. Her clan expected her to die in there. She sighed and stopped just before the path leading to the village gates. It was intimidating and she would probably be sent back, named a liar. However, it only mattered that she knew the truth right? Hinata stepped on the path and continued. "I can do this. If they send me back to die, he won't kill me. He knows me and that I… I'm weak. But that's what he likes: weak and scared." An image of the monster reaching for her as she cowered against the wall entered her mind. Hinata halted at the gates, swallowing. "I don't want to die." She whispered. She tried to turn back but someone called for her and minutes later, she found herself in the Hokage's office.

"How did you escape?" The Hokage asked, sitting from behind her desk. She looked concerned.

"He let me go." Hinata answered, knowing clan members would soon show up.

The Hokage gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Originally, he was going to let me live with him but I refused and he grabbed me by the throat, scratching me. His claws had a poisonous effect on me and burned my skin (probably the poison's reaction to my chakra) but there must have been something strange about it because he wanted to know who I was." She paused, allowing room for questions.

"Why would he let you stay?" Tsunade wondered.

"He told me he's been alone for a long time. I also think it's because I was afraid of him. He wanted to play with my emotions and feelings and I refused, leading up to questioning." Hinata paused again. "I told him. He knows of shinobi and wanted me out. I told him why I was there." She lowered her head as she remembered. "He said he is not killing the villagers but will help whoever it is if you send someone there again."

A small growl escaped Tsunade as she pounded her fist on her desk. "We have no other leads!"

"Back so soon?" They heard from behind.

Hinata turned and there stood her father with her sister and beside them were the clan elders. "Father…" She looked away.

"That was quick." Hanabi said, glad her older sister was alive and there.

"He let me go." Hinata informed as she looked at them.

"Looks like even he doesn't want you." Hiashi replied with a sneer.

"That is not why she came back." Tsunade defended. "He knows she is a ninja from the village."

"Then we'll send someone else-"

"He threatened to help kill everyone."

"What do you mean 'help'? He's the one doing this." Hiashi said firmly.

"No, he said it's someone else and will help whoever it is if we go back." Hinata retorted, his eyes catching hers.

"You're going back." He told her, causing Tsunade to jump out of her seat in anger.

"Did you not just hear what she said? He will help whoever it is that's-"

"He probably knows who it is and it seems he has a soft spot for Hinata. So why not send her back?"

Hinata looked at Tsunade then back at her father. She wanted to stay in the village but at least Naruto allowed her to go like she wanted- even if it was because he hated that she was a ninja. Her father didn't want her here because he thought she was weak- plain and simple. Hinata turned to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage-"

"Are you okay with going back?" She wanted Hinata to make the choice but it was already made for her.

"I… I think so." It depended on Naruto's reaction when she got there. "When am I-"

"As soon as possible." Hiashi answered for Tsunade.

Hinata held her breath and nodded. "If anyone would like to join me on the journey, I'll be waiting by the gates." She walked out and down the stairs, running only when off the staircase. When the gates became closer, she slowed to a walk, wiping the tears off her face. She didn't notice the small group ahead of her and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." She muttered before looking up. "Kiba, Shino," Her eyes wandered and searched the familiar faces. "Sakura, Lee, Ino…" Hinata bit her lip as Kiba helped her up. "I should've-"

Kiba hugged her tight, Shino following. "We thought you weren't going to come back." He was scared, shocking Hinata.

"Kiba, Shino, I'm not." This statement forced the men to let go.

"What are you talking about? You were forced into that demon's castle and now you're here! How are you not-"

"They think the demon might be able to help the village."

Kiba growled. "He's a monster! He's going to kill you!"

"If he was going to kill me, he would have when I was there the first time." Hinata retorted, keeping the other five silent. "If you want to, I would enjoy the company on the way back." She doubted anyone from her family would. Her father would see to that.

No one said anything for a while. "I'll come." Sakura offered, joining her side. Hinata looked at the rest of her friends, hoping they would join her.

"Shino, Kiba?" Hinata had expected them to want to come but neither budged. "Please?"

"I love you Hinata but I can't. You're putting yourself in danger by doing this." Shino quietly said from under his hood.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Kiba answered ignorantly, refusing to look at her.

Hinata nodded, not wanting their argument to get any worse. "Okay, I guess I'll… see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked the halls as he did everyday but something was on his mind. "She would have been a nuisance." He tried to convince himself he didn't want her there. It had been hours since she had left and night was falling. Though, the dark never bothered him. It was his friend. He walked to the window and blinked, angry. He was trying to forget her but she was there, at his door, wanting to come back.

In just seconds, he was outside, standing on the front steps. Hinata and the little group she had with her looked surprised and scared. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked and took a step forward.

"Yes but my father-"

"I don't give a fuck about your father!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't let her in.

"Naruto, please! We need your help!" Hinata stepped closer.

"My help? No one needs my help." He muttered in disbelief. She was brave, walking up to him. Her friends were smart and kept their distance. One caught his eye: one with pink hair. The young woman noticed this and shifted, trying to hide behind the strange man dressed in green.

"Yes we do." She placed a delicate and soft hand on his arm, blushing. "Do you know who is doing this?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand. When his eyes met hers, he became calm and there was silence. "You're going to stay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, we just need to know who is murdering the villagers."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. Less than an hour. She had perfect timing. "His name is Sasuke. He resides in the Swamp of Hebi."

"Thank you Naruto! I-"

"I wasn't finished." He interrupted. "When you encounter him, be careful. He's strong and powerful."

"But he can… be defeated right?" It was pink-haired girl.

"If you're not a weak, scared bitch, then I'm sure you can knock him down. Kill him, no. It takes another demon of equal strength to do that."

"Then why don't you? Isn't he a threat to you?" the girl wondered.

Naruto growled, thinking of the demon. "We have our differences but he is no threat. There is no reason to kill him. What is your name?"

"Sakura."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Naruto replied, annoyed.

"I was just-" Sakura started.

Naruto held Hinata close, sending her friends a glare. "Take your information and leave." Refusing to listen to their petty words, he leapt back inside and sealed the doors. He dropped Hinata to the floor as he stumbled down the hall.

"Hey, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Hinata followed after him, upset.

"If you're that upset about it, I can kill you right now." He forced, wiping his brow.

Hinata gulped and stayed on his tail. "I'm… sorry."

A smirk formed on his face and he got an idea. "Let's play a game."

"Game?" She tilted her head.

Naruto's grin grew, stretching into a wide, sharp-toothed grin. He began to take a different shape- the shape of an animal. "Cat and mouse." A pair of ears formed on the top of his head, a snout and jaws taking place of his nose and mouth. Six tails were at his back; his entire body covered in red hair, radiating like fire.

He watched Hinata run down the hall and he chuckled, listening to her scream and pleasuring his ears. He had to admit: Today was pretty fun. He finally had a play toy. When Sasuke came over, he was going to have to brag and show her off like a four-year old. He smiled painfully but it lasted a second and he opened his eyes.

As he looked for Hinata, a quiet growl escaped him. He smiled. 'That just makes the chase even more fun.' Naruto dashed off down the hall, ignoring his senses. It was more fun without them.

Hearing a scuffle, he turned around. No one. He narrowed his eyes and crept closer, filled with anticipation and excitement. He stopped. It was too soon. Slyly, Naruto turned around and walked in the other direction. '_She comes out. I scare her. She runs. I chase. I win_.' Just as he rounded the corner, there was a gasp from behind. He waited a few more seconds. Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs, hurrying to hide. He frowned, not liking where she going. He was going to have to drop his transformation.

Naruto ran upstairs, knowing exactly where she was. She was still in the hall, making her way down it when he jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. She flinched when he stuck his face in hers, snarling. "Please don't kill me!" She begged, putting her arms in front of her. He grinned and pinned her arms down. "No-" She was silenced by the tails at her throat.

Slowly, he transformed back, unaware of how close he really was. "I win." He told her as she scowled, furious he would mess around like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata demanded.

"I didn't think it was important." He answered as they still lay on the ground. If she was angry about this, he couldn't wait until she found out about later tonight. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "In a few hours, we have a guest." He grinned, excited.

"Guest? I thought you were alone."

"This guest… He doesn't visit very often- sometimes never. We're both so busy-"

"Busy doing what? Scaring defenseless young women?" Hinata demanded, still sore about his change.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're not defenseless." He pointed out. "And just because that's what I do most of the time doesn't mean I don't have anything else to do. As a matter of fact, you are talking to a king." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Fine, prince, whatever-"

"No, you're mean and evil and-" Hinata interrupted. "How could you be a prince when-"

"Look who's talking!" Naruto retorted. "You're supposed to be the heir to your clan but you're scared and weak. Last time I checked, heirs aren't supposed to be those either!" He yelled, in her face.

Hinata swallowed and nodded. "I… I- I'm sorry." She apologized.

Wordlessly, he climbed off and pulled her up. "Follow me."

Obediently, Hinata did as she was told. "Where are we going?"

"I didn't want you to come here but I guess, since my guest hates humans with a passion, I should." Hinata nodded lightly. Naruto pushed open a door, taking her hand so she wouldn't get lost. It was pitch black inside the room, a light at the end.

"Naruto," Hinata began. "How big is your… castle? It's a lot larger than it seems."

"Oh, you know how things can look small but once you touch it, get close to it, or step inside of it they are actually much larger than they seem? There's a word for it but that's what this is." Naruto answered, covering his face as the light blinded him. They stepped out onto a stone-tiled floor, the walls stone as well. In the center sat a table with a multitude of items. He pulled up a chair from the side and told her to sit.

"Where are we?" Hinata wondered, shivering from the cold.

"It's sort of like an experimental room."

"Why?" Instead of answering, Naruto grabbed her arm roughly. "Hey, what are you- What is that?" Hinata wondered. Naruto held a syringe filled with some sort of glowing blue liquid.

"My friend… He's moody and hates humans. Knowing you, you'll say something stupid and he'll kill you before I can do anything."

"You do care."

"No, I just don't want to wait a hundred years for another toy. This," He indicated to the liquid. "Will make you immortal for twelve hours. Sasuke shouldn't be here that long but it's-"

"Sasuke? You mean you're friends with that murderer?" Hinata yelled, furious as she tore her arm away and falling out of the chair in the process.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Look, if you want my opinion,"

"No, I do not want your opinion!"

"Sasuke has been a little crazy lately. I was too for a little while." Hearing that, Hinata relaxed and glanced at him.

"You… were? What happened?" She sat back down as Naruto started:

"It was…." Naruto thought for a moment. "A few decades ago. I was going through a phase like everyone does at least once in their life and this phase was not so very good- for anyone. A few hundred of my people- the people I rule over- were," He looked down, ashamed. "Executed."

Hinata gasped. "But… why? What made you-"

"I was unhappy with my life! I live a lot longer than humans and anything else. I can't die like you. I can't enjoy things for very long because it gets tedious after doing it so long. If you knew what it was like… I thought, if I can't be happy, then neither should anyone else."

"Naruto…"

"I don't need pity. I'm not you. Everything is okay now. My people trust me again and they're happy. That's all that matters. I figured that out after I almost…"

"After you almost what?" Hinata wondered, curious.

Naruto didn't know why he was telling her this. It was personal. "Nothing. Now get over here so I can give you this-"

"But you don't know what it'll do to me!"

"I just told you." Naruto, tired of her stalling and complaining, appeared by her side and injected it into her arm before she realized he was there. He knew she wanted to fight with him but it would hurt less if she complied. "Give it a half hour. Soon, you'll know the feelings of immortality."

"Are we going to keep fighting?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Let's not get too close. Do you remember what I first told you?" Hinata nodded. "Then we shouldn't have any problems. All you have to do is listen to me and we'll be fine."

"You mean you'll be okay? I don't like being told what to do." Hinata retorted as she climbed to her feet.

"Then I guess we have a problem. You see, you agreed to be here, knowing who and what I am, knowing how I am. You're mine. You're my plaything, my toy for when I'm bored." He was angry. Hinata put herself here.

Hinata frowned, not liking the idea. "What am I supposed to do when you don't want me? Lay around like a toy too?"

"You act like I'm never going to let you go outside, like you're not allowed friends, and if you want, I will even show you around my kingdom." Hinata looked shocked, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'm not being nice. I just want you to be happy so when we play, I can actually have some fun."

"I thought you wanted me miserable?" Hinata pointed out, confused.

The demon shrugged. "I changed my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked with her down the stairs, sensing Sasuke was early. "I wish he wasn't here yet. You need a little more time."

"He won't really kill me, will he?" Hinata asked, nervous.

"No, it's just… he gets set off pretty easily sometimes. Hopefully tonight isn't one of them."

Hinata sighed with relief. "So, where are we going?"

"The dining hall. I'll take you there then get the door for Sasuke. It's probably safer for you that way." Naruto cursed himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just met her and now he was getting all soft.

Hinata stopped. "How long have you been alive?"

This question surprised him. "A few centuries." Hinata nodded her head, as if expecting that. "Why?"

She continued following him. "I was just wondering. To live three centuries is a long time- especially when… Have you ever been in love?" That surprised him even more than the previous. "There must have been someone besides your parents-"

"I never had parents and no, there wasn't. There's only one that loves me and that's my kingdom. It's the only love I've ever known."

"No… parents? But-"

"I know but I'm 'immortal' (we like to call ourselves that). Immortals aren't able to have children and if they were, there are only two females and I doubt I'm an option."

"Don't say that. I'm sure someone likes you- even loves you!" Hinata replied, taking his hand with a smile.

"I'd have to reciprocate the feeling and I bet she's the most hideous, fat, smelly, rude-" He didn't notice how Hinata's smile faded into a frown.

"You shouldn't say that. I bet she's really sweet."

Naruto saw the frown and asked, "What's wrong? I just don't believe someone could like me. I'm a monster."

"You can be but from what I've seen today, you care about things. Even if they're just toys." She smiled, letting him know it was okay.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto replied before they walked into the room, halting when they saw Sasuke standing by the table in boredom. "Sasuke… How did you get in?"

"You left one of your doors unlocked idiot." His coal eyes fell on Hinata and they narrowed. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, Hinata?" Naruto forgot how homicidal his best friend was and pulled Hinata forward. "She's my new toy!"

"Toy? She doesn't look like much fun." Sasuke retorted, slowly unsheathing his blade. "Maybe-"

"No, Sasuke." Naruto stepped in front of Hinata. "If you want to kill someone, go back to your own territory! For your information, Hinata is fun! She just looks boring now because she isn't scared." He said as he crossed his arms, proud of himself.

"Why can't you be an adult?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. He looked back at Hinata. The thirty minutes was almost up and she was looking sick. He hoped her body would accept it. She would die if it was rejected. "Because five is a lot better than twenty."

"You're twenty?" Hinata wondered aloud, making both demons look at her. "I'm sorry, I-"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I am. I know I said I was born a thousand centuries ago but one year for you is like fifty for us."

"You told me a few centuries-" She started.

"I under exaggerated a bit."

"So you're actually- Never mind." She blushed, embarrassed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah." He laughed. "Sasuke is a year older than me so it's easy to guess how old he is."

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked and Hinata suddenly felt very young.

"I feel so insignificant now that I know how old you are but I'm twenty." Hinata answered nervously.

"Where are you from?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Um, around."

"Around where?" Sasuke asked, gripping his handle tightly.

"The village." Naruto informed, making Hinata sit down.

Sasuke tapped his chin. "It'd be better but when you have the entire village after you, it's a little difficult."

"Why are you attacking our town? Everyone thought it was Naruto and-"

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged an apology as he looked at Naruto. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's okay. I got myself a toy." He smiled.

"I met someone a few months ago from your village. I gave her time to choose: me or that stupid village. It's very clear what she chose."

"Sakura?" Naruto guessed, turning heads. "She annoyed the hell out of me. Her and her stupid questions." He paused. "She wanted to know if you could be killed."

"Why didn't Sakura tell anyone?" Hinata wondered worriedly to herself.

"They would have probably put her in the same position as they did you." Naruto answered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk Naruto?" Sasuke asked before he walked to the door. "Alone."

Naruto swallowed and followed Sasuke upstairs to one of Naruto's more private rooms. This one was empty for now. Normally it would be used for spars but that didn't happen very often anymore. Stepping inside now, he wondered if he should give Hinata the empty room. She had no place to sleep. "What do you want?" He wondered nervously after putting silencers on the door.

"You're different."

"Different how? I still look the same and I'm still mean and cruel-"

"No you're not!" Sasuke yelled. "It's that stupid girl. It hasn't even been two days and she's changed you. You're not who you are when we met last!"

"You're just jealous!" Naruto retorted.

"Jealous? I don't get jealous."

"That my toy said yes and yours didn't."

Sasuke glared at the comment and then he laughed. When it died down, he got serious. "You can keep calling that bitch,"

"Don't call her that!"

"A toy, but she's changing you. You're developing feelings towards her-"

"What, no! I just met her and she's… human. I… can't." Naruto shook his head. 'I can't do that. I'm evil and mean.'

"Does it really matter? The heart does what it wants." He paused. "Who knows? She might even like you back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter but it's all I got.**

Hinata sat in her chair, rocking back and forth nervously. What were they talking about? Was it her? Maybe Sasuke was trying to convince Naruto to get rid of her- to kill her like he originally wanted. Something moving out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked at it and smiled. Slowly, Hinata beckoned for it to come over. It sat there, watching her with curiosity before creeping closer. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Eventually, the little kit leapt onto her lap and Hinata pet it, which it then jumped out of her arms, tugging on her sleeve. So instead, they played.

Hinata wondered what was taking Naruto so long. She loved playing with the kit but Naruto's prolonged absence made her worry that maybe something had happened. She laughed when the kit pounced on top of her, licking her face. They chased each other for several minutes until Hinata had to sit down and breathe, out of breath from running after the baby fox. "Why are you here?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"None of your business." Naruto said coldly from the doorway, catching both Hinata's and the fox's attention. Naruto knelt down and the kit crashed into him excitedly. He whispered a few words to it and the fox climbed onto his shoulder. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked, seeming angry.

"Playing. I didn't know that was against the rules." Hinata huffed as she stood on her feet. "And why can't I? He's cute and-"

"He is not cute. If I wanted to, I could have him tear your head off. Don't ever touch him again." Naruto demanded, offended.

She had never seen Naruto this angry before. He was serious and adamant. It was annoying. "Well..." She started, frustrated. Her face turned red from anger. "Why? What's so important-"

"Go to your room." Just as before, he was demanding.

"My room?" She didn't even know she had one.

"Third floor, second door on your right. Now go." From the vibes he was giving off, Hinata wanted to but there were other things she wanted to say. It seemed Naruto knew this because he added, "We'll talk later. Right now, I would like to spend time with my friend." Hinata didn't move. He growled. "Don't make me hurt you."

Hinata hardened her stare. "Fine, but don't expect me to be my usual self."

Naruto laughed as he allowed her to pass. "What are you going to do? Yell at me? You can't-" He felt himself fall back and hit the door, stunned.

"I may be weak but you're pissing me off. I don't care if you-" Hinata found herself staring into his eyes, unable to tear hers away from the blood red irises. The pressure at her neck was more than uncomfortable but she wanted to stay like this. She wanted him to hold her like this. Her thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks and suddenly, she felt embarrassed.

"This is my house." Naruto started. "Whether I piss you off or not is your own problem- not mine! I understand you can't stand me but you-"

"That's not true!" Hinata blurted, cursing herself as she shifted under his gaze. Things just became awkward.

"What?"

"I, um, you heard me. I am not going to repeat it."

Naruto closed his eyes, staying quiet for a long time. Hinata wanted to speak but didn't want him to lash out again. Minutes later, he opened his eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Naruto, wait-" Hinata pulled him back when he tried walking away.

"No! Stop… I'm so confused!" He yelled. "I've never felt like this until you came and it's so… sudden. You're doing something to me." He growled, pushing her against the wall.

"I-I'm not doing anything. Whatever you're feeling, it's not my-" Hinata was scared. He was yelling at her for something she didn't do or understand. What did he mean?

"I think," he placed his forehead against hers, making her go still. "I think I like you."

"Like me?" Hinata sighed, expecting something terrible. "Naruto, that's not a bad thing."

"Yes it is. For someone like me- someone who is supposed to be a malicious killer- that's not supposed to happen. It's abnormal and I… If I really do like you, I might end up loving you and I can't. Demons shouldn't love. We're not meant for feeling things."

Hinata suddenly felt bad for him. "It'll be okay. Weren't you just talking about-"

"You don't get it. You're a human. You're going to die. I'm cursed to live here until I find a way to end my life before my life ends in a few thousand years." Naruto explained teary-eyed.

She brought a hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "Demons can love too." She didn't expect herself to be like this but this new world was changing her- or maybe it was the way she saw it. Maybe her perspective was changing now that she saw this other side to Naruto. He was beautiful on the inside and handsome on the outside. Like Naruto said: It was sudden.

Naruto was speechless and he backed away, hardening his stare. Hinata should have expected this. "I'll see you later." He lifted his hand up and she closed her eyes, afraid. Immediately, the atmosphere felt different. Opening them, she took in her surroundings.

It was her room decorated in lavender and silver with spots of gold. That's all Hinata saw because at the moment, she was angry and hurt. Turning towards the door, it was locked. "Naruto, you stupid… stupid- Ugh! Let me out!" After several attempts of banging on the door, she gave up, sliding against it. "Please," she pleaded, now reduced to a whisper. "You're all I have now."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood there, staring at the spot Hinata had been just a minute ago. He wasn't going to like her. He wasn't going to love her. He needed to stay hateful and mean. Never would he open up to her again. Something soft pressed itself against his cheek and he turned his head, remembering the fox was still there. He smiled and took it in his arms, cradling it. "What were you doing down here? I thought I told you to stay home." He began scolding.

"_I smelled something pretty and I found her. Why are you so mean to her?"_ The kit voiced its thoughts. _"You aren't to-"_

Naruto growled. "I don't love her Aki. What did I tell you before?"

"_Humans hate and want to kill us."_

"Exactly and Hinata is one of them." Naruto wanted to believe that but it was impossible.

"_But she let me pull her hair and bite her! You never let me do that! She's nice and pretty and likes you and-"_

"Quiet Aki! If I need to, if it comes down to it, I'll kill her." He began feeling emotional at the idea.

Aki whimpered and placed his paws over his face. _"Please don't. She's the only one who has ever listened to you- who has been nice to you."_

"Nice?" He wondered, thinking about her little comments.

"_Well, maybe a little nice but none of your friends are _that_ nice to you. It's not right that you treat her that way."_ Aki put his paws back and allowed them to curl.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped walking, looking at the man in front of him. "I had a little problem but it's taken care of."

"Hn," Sasuke kept a cold gaze. "If you call loving someone a 'problem', then I would hate to see what-"

"I don't fucking love her!" Naruto yelled, annoyed everyone was teasing him. "And I don't like her either. I'm still me. I'm still Naruto, the fox demon. I will never give my heart away."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was just teasing. Is he like this with you too Aki?" Aki refused to answer, scared by Naruto's shouting. "What is wrong with him? He's scared of you- not a good sign if you're going to be king."

"He's just a baby." Naruto held Aki close to his chest, petting the kit. "He's never seen me yell like that before."

"He's seen you kill. Isn't that enough?"

"What about your… people?" Naruto could hardly call them people. They were creepy beings when changed human when Sasuke chose to whereas Naruto's had a greater advantage and could change into humans if they wished. "I'm surprised they're not as cold as you."

"You never visit. You're always holed up in this fucking castle, wondering why you're alone. Gee, I wonder why?" Sasuke retorted, not taking Naruto's statement kindly.

Naruto stared at the little fox demon in his arms. "I want to protect them, keep them safe."

The unsheathing of a sword brought Naruto out of his own world. Sasuke held his katana in his hand, the blade tip in the ground. "She's even more annoying than I thought." He started as he pushed off the floor angrily, heading upstairs.

Naruto began to panic. 'No, not Hinata.' She got annoying but he needed her. He ran after Sasuke, knowing he knew where Hinata was. Naruto told him and now he realized it was a bad idea. "Sasuke, stop!" he yelled.

Never had he seen Sasuke so determined. Maybe it wasn't determination. Maybe it was frustration and annoyance. Naruto didn't know but he felt cold, scared. It was new. Sasuke was in her room, about to murder her. Naruto hoped the medicine worked. There was only a forty percent chance it would. Dashing inside, he ran into his friend who stood gripping his sword, shaking. "Sasuke, what's-"

"Looks like you beat me to it." He said, a laugh escaping him. "I can't believe you thought that work."

Naruto pushed him aside and gasped, running towards the heavily breathing princess. "Hinata," he exclaimed as he put Aki down and cradled her. She had a fever and her chest rose quickly; a thin trail of blood trickled down her chin. "It- It's going to be okay."

"Naruto…" She mumbled, her eyes opening. "I'm sorry. I should have left it alone."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't apologize. I did this. I never should have given you that stuff."

"She's dying. Just leave her alone. Nothing you do will keep the Shinigami from taking her."

Naruto perked up and set Hinata down. "I'll be right back. Don't leave me." He ran out with Sasuke following him. It was his personal room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto ran around the room, rummaging through drawers and swiping countertops off.

"I'm not about to let her die!" Naruto answered, hopeful and nervous as he pulled out exactly what he was looking for.

Sasuke scoffed. "Since when did you become so worried about who died and who lived? Is it because she's the perfect toy? Because you can do more than chase her through the halls? If you want to fuck her, it's going to take more than what you're doing. I advise you to-"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to block him out. If not, Hinata would die. He ran past the snake demon back to Hinata's room. Aki was lying beside her, trying to keep her company. "How is she?" Naruto swallowed as he sat beside her dying body.

"_Worse. You're going to save her, right?"_ Aki was saddened by the thought of Hinata dying.

Naruto nodded and placed his items on the floor beside her. "Hinata, can you hear me?" She mumbled something and he looked at his items again. "You're going to live." He took a deep breath and took the vial, uncorking it.

"_What's that?"_ Aki wondered with a tilted head.

"My blood." He answered before pouring half into her mouth. He took a small black claw and cut her with it; over her heart. He poured the other half there, mixing his blood with hers.

"_What will this do?"_ Aki asked, moving closer.

"Hopefully, keep her alive." Naruto answered before bending low and breathing into her mouth. A thin stream of something dark and red transferred itself from Naruto to Hinata, bringing color back to her cheeks. When Hinata didn't open her eyes, he grew worried and thought of something. He leaned down low, holding her face in his hands. Nervously, he kissed her and pulling away, finding a pair of lavender eyes. "Hinata!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her. He never felt this glad and he supposed it was good.

"What happened?" She wondered drowsily, holding her head. "And why do I taste blood?"

Naruto paled, realizing he was going to have to explain everything and what this did to her. "You almost died. It was that stuff I gave you. There's a forty percent survival rate and you… Well, I saved your life by giving you my blood and power. Now-"

"Wait, that blood taste is because… of you? That's your blood?" Her face flushed. "What did you do? Am I… going to turn into some sort of weird creature?"

"You're…" Naruto couldn't say. He knew but it was difficult. She trusted him.

"You're fucking immortal now." Sasuke answered as he stood in the doorway, pissed. "I don't know how you concocted something like this but you shouldn't leave your notes lying around."

"I'm what?" She looked scared.

"You don't understand! I was trying to find a way to become human. I'm tired of not being able to die! I want to be like you Hinata- Well, not anymore but… You understand. I accidently came across this and saved it in case I ever wanted to be a demon again."

"It says here," Sasuke began as he read from the notes. "You did not test it,"

Naruto looked to the floor. "Yes, I did."

"The… subject would most likely acquire your characteristics. Those being: Red irises, high energy levels (alike in all immortals), greater than average strength," He paused, scanning the pages. "You are just one big mess."

Naruto growled. "I just told you, I tested it. I just never recorded the results."

"Wh-Who?" Hinata wondered, tucking her knees to her chest.

"Aki. As a fox, he thought he would he would be a great candidate. I didn't want him to since he's a baby but he insisted. The only major change is that he transforms and attacks on my orders. The minor are already visible." Naruto admitted as he picked up the little red fox and pointed out the characteristics. Hinata opened her mouth but Naruto said, "I know there's a difference in anatomy but there shouldn't be much of a difference in change. The most that will happen is physical appearance- the eyes. They'll be like mine."

Hinata relaxed and held her arms out for Aki, taking him from Naruto. She pet him and ignored the concerned stare. "Is that all?"

"I hope so." Naruto said, receiving a nod.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke told him, angry that Hinata was no longer human. That meant he couldn't kill her. It meant, to him, that she could screw up Naruto even more. "You used to love killing humans and then- then _she_ came here! You must want her to stay or else you never would have done this to her. Wait until The Elder hears about this. You have no idea-"

"Stop acting like a child! She's alive and that's what matters. You and The Elder are always talking about wanting more immortals so why is this a bad thing?"

"Because you're not you. You're different and good and kind- you want humans to live. The old you would have been drinking her blood, eating her flesh but her pathetic ass made you a wimp!"

"I just met her! You're blowing this out of proportion. For all you know, tomorrow, I could be a sadistic murderer like you!" Sasuke sneered and Naruto continued. "Or maybe not. If you're going to keep acting this way, then leave."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke started walking down the hall and Naruto added.

"And stop attacking the village. That's my territory." Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata, taking her hand. "Are you… okay?"

"It's better to be immortal than dead, right?" She tried to hide it but she was scared.

"After eight hundred years, it gets pretty boring-" He halted, seeing the changes that were finally taking place. It was supposed to happen all at once but thankfully for the both of them, the physical changes were done. "Your eyes are red." Hinata was about to panic but he added, "You look cute and the color is just for show. You can't hurt anyone." He laughed.

"Anything else? What about abilities?" Hinata asked, standing up.

"Good stamina, you heal quickly… that other stuff- You keep what you learned throughout your mortal life." Hinata looked at him confused. "Jutsu and such, speed, fighting ability…" There was silence between them. He climbed to his feet, taking Aki with him. He grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "I want to show you something."


	7. Chapter 7

As Hinata followed him through the dark, she wished they could stop. "Are we there yet?" She felt as if they had been walking for over an hour.

"Don't play that game." He laughed, stopping. "Close your eyes." Hinata did as told. "Okay, open!"

Hinata allowed her eyelids to flutter, adjusting to the light. She didn't know where it came from but it was natural. They stood in the middle of a forest and looking around, she found a castle off in the distance. "What is that?" She asked.

"My castle."

"I'm confused. You already have-"

"Mortals have one. In the immortal world, there is one for our world and for our people. Most of the time, they don't leave here. Aki left because he's like a little brother."

"Were you lying to me to get me to stay with you?" Hinata asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Naruto began walking away, Hinata running after him. "No. It was the truth. Yes, I have my people but they can only offer me so much. I wanted to chase someone and if that someone was human, it didn't matter. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Sasuke doesn't understand because he doesn't want to. He had a brother but he killed him."

Hinata gasped, wondering how anyone could do something like that. "Why?"

"His brother tried to murder Sasuke's people- his family. You can hardly call them people but I guess it's better than nothing. I'd be pretty upset too but I wouldn't… He's lonely like I was. Something must have happened between him and Sakura or else he wouldn't be killing people in Konoha."

"When you told him the village is your territory, what did you mean?" Hinata asked. She paused and stooped down to pick a flower. It shimmered in the light and as she tried to touch it, Naruto stopped her, pulling her away.

"Those are poisonous. They release a toxin when you get near and you'll be in pain for hours if you breathe it in. It's not a good idea." He paused as they continued on their way towards the castle. "The territory thing… Well, there's…" He began counting. "Originally, there were nine of us but The Elder created more, wanting diversity, so now there's ten. I'm the youngest- the tenth. Anyways, he split us apart evenly, giving us the same amount," He frowned. "But we didn't all get the same amount of villages. Sasuke has three and I have one- yours. It's not all that bad but when all of us get together, he rubs it in our faces."

"You have a reunion?"

"Yeah, every decade or whatever. Really more like when The Elder says so. Last time, there was a three year gap. It annoyed the hell out of Utakata because he's-"

"Who is The Elder?" Hinata wondered. His name was constant but Naruto hadn't told her who he was.

"Huh?"

"Who is The Elder? You keep talking about him but I don't know who he is." Hinata explained.

Naruto bit his lip. "You'll meet him. I mean, there's not much to say about him. He's… He can be pretty cool but most of the time, he's just there, telling us what to do and how to do it. All except for Sasuke. He doesn't care what Sasuke does. Like with the territory thing- he created those rules so we wouldn't fight and cause trouble for each other but Sasuke comes over here and kills your friends! The Elder knows it too!" He growled, punching the trunk of a tree. "If I were to do that, I wouldn't be here."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. "Sasuke will get what's coming to him."

Naruto bowed his head a moment and looked at her. "You think so?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "He's a jerk. Of course he will."

He smiled and said, "You see this path?" She nodded, uncertain of what was going on now. "All you have to do is follow it."

"What about… you?" He had that mischievous grin on his face and Hinata ran, not fearful like before. The castle was getting closer and she could hear the town square not too far off, making her wonder what it was like. Talking animals? She stopped before the gate, scared to continue without Naruto. They might think she was an intruder. She turned around, only to go flying back into the little square. Naruto was holding her down, having tackled her. "Naruto, they're watching."

"Watching what? They're curious because they've never seen you before."

"Can we get up please?" Hinata blushed when Naruto bent lower, almost touching her nose with his.

"Why?" he wondered. Hinata opened her mouth but his eyes looked away, getting caught on a vixen. He stood and helped Hinata to her feet, saying, "Mom," he grinned. "I feel like I haven't seen you in-"

"Mom?" Hinata wondered to herself. 'Why does he keep lying to me?'

"_You've been gone for months- and who is this?" _Hinata heard angrily. She paled and took Naruto's arm. No one- not even Sasuke- had been so hostile towards her.

"This is Hinata. She's, um, new." He informed as foxes gathered around, interested in the girl.

His mother's ears laid back against her head. _"What did you do?"_

"Calm down, I saved her life-"

"_You're different. You were gone a year and this is what happens… Anything else I should know about or will I have to hear about it from The Elder?"_

Naruto stayed quiet, pulling Hinata close. "I'm holding a conference. If anyone has questions, they are welcome to ask me." It was unlike him to sound so authoritative. Normally, he would command but this was something new.

Hinata gasped, watching the vixen in front of her change shape. It took only moments but she stood in the form of a tall, slender woman with red hair. She was dressed in green and beige. "That's a lovely idea. However," She looked at Hinata. "For her safety, she should be put behind bars."

"Mom-" Naruto began objecting.

"Would you rather have the court become enraged and kill her?" Naruto shook his head. "Then we best move her until the time being." She started walking away, pausing. "Oh, and Naruto, your father is home."

Hinata saw how frightened he became, taking her hand. Whispering, he said, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Will I really be safe? This is-" Hinata asked as they walked through the prison.

"Yes. No one has been down here since he first started to rule- It was a tough beginning. Now that you're here, those bars are the only things that will be protecting you." Naruto answered as he escorted her down the hall.

"You lied to me."

"And? I shouldn't be showing you this stuff anyway." Naruto retorted as he helped her into the cell. Looking behind him, he saw the two guards ready to position themselves outside the cell. He locked her door and tucked the key in his pocket, receiving looks. "I don't trust this door will stay locked as long as you have the key."

"Then… why are you? You didn't have to."

"If I were to disappear for months at a time without you knowing, you would search for me and get lost- or try to escape. You would die. I've been lonely and when you came, I wasn't. We had a lot of fun today. Well, I did." He watched as she glared with teary eyes.

"I thought you were different. Is this because of your mother? You shouldn't-" Hinata retorted, not allowing the tears to fall.

"I think you have the wrong idea. 'Opening up' wasn't because I like you. If you haven't caught on by now due to your naiveté, I was lying." He grinned, liking this feeling that ran through his veins. He turned and walked away, listening to the small cries. He couldn't be happier. All there was to do now was speak with the public and his parents. It wouldn't take too long. After that, he could have some fun. Maybe stop at the Konoha and terrorize a few people.

At his left stood his mother, seated. The throne far left of him was empty, reserved for his father. Naruto shivered, deathly afraid of what would happen when he arrived. His mother was plenty more powerful than his father but he was sterner. There were already a few dozen gathered before them, eager to hear about Hinata. He looked at the sun- mid-afternoon. He jumped and shivered when a huge demonic aura suddenly appeared beside him. Managing a glance, Naruto looked at his father and cringed.

"I heard you brought someone." He sounded so accepting but Naruto knew better. Anyone- no matter what status- who brought a human would be sentenced with treason and put to death. It would be finalized by The Elder and a hundred percent of the time, it was approved.

"Dad, you should hear the story first." Naruto said, shooting his mother a look. "Some are just jealous."

His mother growled and stood. "I've been-"

"Kushina," the king said calmly without looking away from his son. "Let's hear what he has to say. He's reckless but I don't think he'd risk his own life- would you?" A brow was raised and Naruto shook his head.

He stood and began when he first met Hinata. "So I was going around the castle and stuff when I heard a girl. She was scared and crying. You have no idea how happy that made me because everyone I had come across was so brave and they fought me… Anyway, I found out she was a ninja, sent there to stop me from killing their villagers." His father sent him a look. "I'm not! I let her go after having a little fun and later that night, she came back. In exchange for information on who was doing it, she told me she'd stay. I told her about Sasuke and where he lived-"

"You'd betray your-"

"I can hardly call Sasuke my own. We could destroy his swamp without a sweat…. He's my best friend and an immortal but- I'm getting off track. Okay so tonight Sasuke came over like he does once every so often and you know him. After watching how Hinata and I reacted towards each other, he talked to me-"

"You don't like her, do you?"

"No, she's a fun toy but like her? She's an idiot if she thinks she can turn me good…. As I was saying, I found her playing with Aki and I was forced to send her to her room. Sasuke was going to kill her but when we got to her room, she was dying."

"Dying?" Kushina asked, curious.

Naruto shook his head. "I knew Sasuke might try so I gave her a shot of Fumetsu No Doku. I didn't expect it to not work- she's a shinobi. But chakra is complicated. You know how I… how I've really been hating this life. I've been working on something to make me… human- you know that- but it does the exact opposite. Aki offered himself as a test subject and now, on my command, he will turn into a… he'll be different."

"So, what you're saying is, Hinata will turn into a demon when you command her?"

Naruto shook his head. "It had a different affect. She was dying so, with my blood-"

The king stood. "You used… How- We will talk about this."

Naruto knew he was in enough trouble so he shrugged and nodded. "I mixed our blood together." He decided to leave out the kiss. It would give people ideas. "Hinata has great stamina and healing properties now. Large energy reserves. She also has her previous abilities of when she was human."

"When she was human?" Kushina asked, keeping her husband still. She didn't like where this was going either.

"My blood… My immortal blood, now that it's mixed with hers, she's like us." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, waiting for punishment.

"_Is this permanent?"_ The question came from the crowd.

Naruto didn't know. He didn't put that much study into it and Hinata was the first and only human to be tested on. "I suppose. She has some of the characteristics that I normally have."

"_Are you going to die?"_ A child asked, making Naruto's stomach twist.

He laughed nervously. "Let's not go there."

"Let's." His father said, making him turn. "The Elder will have to be notified-"

"I'm sure Sasuke already said something."

"Until a decision is made, you are to stay here."

Naruto growled. His plans were ruined. "I don't get what the big deal is! You were-"

"Enough." The king demanded before turning away and disappearing, furious with Naruto.


End file.
